pirate love
by Odd.D Yuma.T LOVER
Summary: Ok so when Kwazii was little he had a girlfriend but she dissappear and when she is found again Jasmine never left Kwazii again
1. Chapter 1: Found

A/N: Ok here is a new story and it is from the show Octonauts and it is called pirate love enjoy

Chapter 1: Found

Kwazii pov

So I'm in my room thinking about my girlfriend from when we were little. I have been trying to find her for a year and I still can't find Jasmine and I miss her so much and just thinking about her makes me upset then I started to cry and the others came in and asked me what happened and I told them everything about Jasmine and they were shocked. They we all had to go to the launch bay because there was someone trying to call us and when we got there I was in,shock my girlfriend was the one trying to call us.

Captain Barnacles pov

When we got to the launch bay I saw Kwazii in shock because the girl trying to call us was Jasmine Kwazii's girlfriend. So I asked what do you need and she said that she needs help and only Kwazii can do it so I need to talk to Kwazii alone so I can tell him and then we all left but Kwazii.

Kwazii pov

After everyone left I ran and asked Jasmine where she was and she said that she was on caption black beard's ship and that she can't tale it anymore because all he does is beat her up and tourer her and never never feeds her food or gives her water and with that I told everyone what happened and they all said that Jasmine can be a part of the Octonauts and with that Kwazii left to go and save his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2 Reseued, sickness & nightmear

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter of Pirate love and can you guys please review

Chaptet 2: rescue, sickness & nightmares

Kwazii pov

So, after I got to Caption Black Beard's ship what I saw was scary even for me. Black beard was using his sword and stabbing Jasmine with it just because she did something wrong after seeing that I was mad how could he do that to such a sweet girl like Jasmine. After seeing enough I ran to fight Black Beard and won. Then I ran to Jasmine to see her barley awake but when she saw me she gave me that smile that she would always give me and then she said that she missed me and that I love you and I said that I love you too and then she passed out from too much pain and blood lose so I picked her up and took her back to the Octopod.

Captain Barnacle's pov

When Kwazii came back with his girlfriend and asked where Peso was I know something was wrong so I went to get Peso.

Peso pov

When I went with the captain and saw Kwazii's girlfriend I took her to the med lab to fix her up and I took a blood sample to do some test and then Jasmine woke up and got scared and when she saw me she asked me where Kwazii was and I told her I would go and get him and I was about to go and to go and get Kwazii for Jasmine when she stopped me and asked me if I can go with you because on the ship there was a lab and Black beard did stuff on Jasmine all the time so I said yes and we went to Kwazii's room.

Kwazii pov

I was in my room when I heard knocking on my door and when I answered it I saw Jasmine and she jumped up and hugged me and I hugged her back then I saw Peso leave and then I let Jasmine in to my room and we talked for a little bit and I could see that she was tired and I asked her if she wanted to sleep with me tonight and she said yes because she can't handle sleeping by herself now so she got into my bed and went to sleep. Then a few hours later I heard crying so I got up to see Jasmine crying so I asked what's wrong and she said she had a nightmare so I asked if she wanted to talk about it and she said yes and her said that it was about Black beard killing me and she started to cry again so I comfort her until she fell asleep again and I went back to sleep.

The next morning

Kwazii pov

When I woke up I saw Jasmine was not in bed with me so I got and asked The Caption if he seen Jasmine and he said the she was in the med lab and I asked why and he said because she said that she did not feel well and Peso found out that when she was stabbed yesterday the sword had poison on it and it was making her sick at that I ran to the med lab to see a very pale Jasmine and when she saw me she smiled at me and then she started to cough. Then I asked Peso if there was a cure because I am not losing my girlfriend again and he said yes but it is going to take some time to make and we had to keep Jasmine awake and with that I was by Jasmine's side and I stayed with her.

A/N: Ok I hope you all like this chapter and please review


	3. Chapter 3: coma and cured

A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter of pirate love

Chapter 3: coma and cured

Kwazii pov

when I woke up I saw Jasmine was asleep and I got worried so I went to tell peso that Jasmine fell asleep and he said she was in a coma and that the cure was ready to we ran back to the med lab and gave Jasmine the cure and when she woke up she gave me the smile that I always love. When Peso said she can leave we went back ti my room.


	4. Chapter 4: kidnapped part 1

A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy and you can send me ideas

Chapter 4: kidnapped pare 1

Jasmine pov

After I woke up from another nightmare I saw I was not in Kwazii's room but I was on the ship where Kwazii found me on. Kwazii I said. Well well well know what do we have here not with your boyfriend are we. No I said. Yes it's me Jasmine. Get away from me. He then started to attack me.

Kwazii pov

When I saw Jasmine was not with me I saw a note and black beard kidnapped Jasmine again and I was really mad so I went to save Jasmine again and this time I'll make sure he gets the message to stay the fuck away from Jasmine.


End file.
